Sentido de inmediatez
by yamila.ar
Summary: ¿Cómo es enamorarse de alguien que sabes que se morirá en poco tiempo? ... En una relación así no existe ni pasado ni futuro. El sentido de inmediatez se vuelve más tangible que nunca y domina cada instante haciéndolo eterno.


SENTIDO DE INMEDIATEZ

Ahogó un gemido cuando su espalda chocó contra el colchón y otro cuerpo que doblaba en peso al propio cayó sobre ella. Sintió unos labios cubriendo cuanta zona dejaban libre los dos botones abiertos de su blusa. Enseguida unas manos se aventuraron por debajo del borde inferior de la prenda. Y entonces abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se removió incómoda.

- No... – murmuró. Sujetó con fuerza la cabeza de su acompañante y lo obligó a apartarse un poco. Vio sus ojos cargados de deseo mirando sus labios enrojecidos.

- Sí, - la contradijo. Intentó besarla, pero ella apartó el rostro rápidamente.

- No, - reiteró, más decidida. Aprovechó el desconcierto provocado para escabullirse de debajo de él y sentarse en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Por qué no? – Él se tumbó de lado y pasó la mano abierta por su cabeza.

- Quizá sea mejor que esta noche vuelvas a tu departamento, - sugirió, ignorando la pregunta intencionadamente. Lo escuchó bufar tras ella.

- ¿Me haces el favor de decirme qué sucede? – Su tono era suave y tranquilo.

Remy Hadley miró a Eric Foreman brevemente por encima de su hombro. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

- No puedo hacerte esto. Que seas uno más en pasar por aquí... – señaló vagamente la cama. Se encogió de hombros cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. – No te mereces esto.

El neurólogo se sentó junto a ella y rodeó su cintura con un brazo mientras le posaba su otra mano en la rodilla.

- No soy uno más. Soy el último que estará aquí contigo, - aseguró. Sonrió cuando sus miradas finalmente se encontraron. - ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

- Sí, - susurró. Y se acercó a él para juntar sus labios otra vez. Tras besarse unos minutos lo volvió a apartar un poco. – De todos modos, esta noche no. No me siento del todo bien, - confesó.

- De acuerdo, - aceptó él sin rechistar. No podía quejarse, a decir verdad.

Seis meses atrás Foreman había propuesto a su subordinada la participación en los tratamientos experimentales para Huntington. Y tras quedar en medio de la toma de rehenes ella había aceptado... mientras que él comenzaba a ver que tras esa fachada de insensibilidad y frialdad se escondía un ser humano muy frágil y ya bastante destrozado.

Una tarde estaba sentado con Cameron en el bar de la esquina, esperando a Chase, cuando la conversación los llevó al fallecido marido de la inmunóloga.

- ¿Cómo es enamorarse de alguien que sabes que se morirá en poco tiempo? – le había preguntado. Ella había sonreído con ternura mientras plegaba una servilleta de papel.

- Es como estar en una montaña rusa, - había dicho. – Sabes que no durará mucho antes de subirte, pero desde fuera intuyes que será emocionante. Lo anhelas. Y cuando ya estás dentro quieres que no termine nunca. Pero en algún momento termina... Sientes que fue demasiado pronto, pero aún así sales con una sonrisa. En una relación así no existe ni pasado ni futuro. El sentido de inmediatez se vuelve más tangible que nunca y domina cada instante haciéndolo eterno.

Aquella noche Foreman había salido del bar decidido. Y días después, mientras todo el hospital estaba en la fiesta de Navidad, la besó.

La joven médica se había sentido desconcertada en el primer momento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última relación estable que había entablado con alguien... Pero con Foreman cerca las cosas se veían distintas para ella. De no ser por él no creía haber podido mantenerse en el equipo de House. De no ser por él jamás hubiese aceptado el tratamiento.

Comenzaron a conocerse esa semana, almorzando juntos, conversando en sus ratos libres. Y después, noche por medio ya se iban juntos al departamento de él. Y tras varios meses, esa noche habían ido a parar al de ella.

Foreman la abrazó por la espalda y la arrastró con él hasta que apoyaron sus cabezas en la almohada. Ella se giró apenas para poder besarlo suavemente.

Ella en él había encontrado un freno para todas las locuras que cometía. Él, en cambio, logró con ella darle un toque de adrenalina a su vida, tan lineal hasta el momento. Eran felices y se sentían llenos. Sus vidas por fin tenían buen sabor. Y tenían la certeza de que, cuando a cualquiera de los dos le llegara la hora, no les quedarían cosas en el tintero.

FIN


End file.
